


It's too cold outside for angels to fly

by Eulalia_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Ed Sheeran Song, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Songfic, destiel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eulalia_writer/pseuds/Eulalia_writer
Summary: Castiel needs time to recover and Dean does his best to take care of him.





	It's too cold outside for angels to fly

«You can barely _stand still_ , Cas, where the hell are you going?!».

«I have to. They need me!».

«Oh no, you're not going anywhere! You are  _bleeding_ . You are  _weak_ . – Dean put his arm around the angel's waist and helped him back on the bed, taking off his trenchcoat and throwing a blanket over him – Rest. Now.».

«I don't sleep, Dean. I am an angel of the L-».

«Then heal yourself!» the hunter's voice echoed through the room, raspy and angry, though his eyes couldn't help but give away his worries.

Castiel shut his mouth and stared down at his hands in shame.

«I … can't. I'm weak.».

His voice was nothing but a whisper, and Dean felt so bad for what he'd just implied.

«Hey Cas … I-I'm sorry. – he sat on the bed, next to the weak body – It's going to be all right. Just … _wait._ You'll be fine.» he whispered, giving Castiel a smile the angel couldn't help but mirror.

«Plus – Dean added, pointing a thumb at the window over his shoulder – _“it's too cold outside for angels to fly”._ ».

He sang the last words, earning a confused look by the angel.

«I don't understand that reference.».

Dean sighed: «It's a so-ah, never mind. – he sat properly on the mattress, laying his back against the wall, trying not to hurt Cas in the process – Are you okay?».

The angel blinked twice, then slowly reached out to take the hunter's arm and put it around his own shoulder, resting his head against the other's chest.

«I am now.» he stated, and Dean blushed childishly, adjusting his hold on him.

«Fine, then.».

«Yes, fine. Thanks, Dean.» Castiel yawned and closed his eyes.

«Y-you're welcome, Cas.» Dean stuttered, and closed his eyes, too.

 

 


End file.
